Boredom
by redsandman99
Summary: Jeff's bored and Matt won't do anything to help him. That's where Adam and Randy come in. A oneshot of pure smut.


Jeff sighed and sucked on his lollypop. He and everyone else was stuck inside the hotel because it was storming really badly outside. All flights had been canceled and nobody could drive anywhere because they couldn't see five feet ahead of them. Being cooped up and not having anyone to distract him was really irritating him. "Matty play with me," he ordered. "I'm bored."

Matt shook his head without looking up from his magazine. "Don't want to play. I'm reading."

"You don't know how to read."

"Yes I do you moron."

"Well unlearn so you can play with me!" Jeff whined. He had been trying to entertain himself now for five minutes, and he found it to be really hard work.

Matt looked like he was starting to get annoyed. "Jeff, you are over thirty years old. If you can't entertain yourself, then you might as well give up completely because life is much harder than that."

Jeff pouted and pulled the sucker out of his mouth. "You know, if you don't start being nice to me, I'm going to do something you don't like."

"Go ahead. At least you'll be leaving me alone for a little while."

Okay, that wasn't how Jeff had been expecting Matt to react. He had been expecting Matt to appease him by giving in to his demands. Pouting in frustration, he got up and left the room. If Matt wasn't going to play, then he would just have to find someone else to entertain him.

He got about halfway down the hallway when he ran into Randy. Randy was soaking wet and all he was wearing was his swim trunks. Jeff could feel himself starting to get hot and bothered by the sight before him and he decided to do something about it. "Hey Randy," he said cheerfully. He began sucking on his lollypop as seductively as he could.

Randy's eyes kept trying to look down at Jeff's mouth. The Legend Killer was already twitching. "Hey Jeff."

"You know, Matty's not being very nice to me," Jeff said. He took a step towards Randy. "He would rather read his dumb little magazine than spend time with me."

"That rat bastard," Randy said as he shook his head. He seemed to be catching on to what Jeff wanted. "If I were him, I would play with you all the time."

"You don't need to be him to play with me." Jeff took the sucker out of his mouth and traced Randy's lips with it. His other hand was touching Randy's chest and slowly making its way down his body. "In fact, you can play with me all you want." He took the sucker back into his own mouth and bit into it. If he was going to play with Randy, then he didn't want to worry about his candy.

As soon as Jeff had the candy swallowed, Randy captured his lips in a searing kiss. Jeff immediately responding eagerly, suddenly understanding why everyone was always so eager to get with Orton. The younger man had a fucking amazing mouth to go along with that killer body. _Okay, I like this,_ Jeff thought to himself as he was pushed up against the nearest door. _I like this a lot._

Suddenly the door opened and Jeff felt someone standing right behind him. He broke away from the kiss and looked back. "Hi Adam," he said sheepishly.

Adam just stared at him and Randy. "What are you two doing?"

"We're making out," Randy answered. He had a cocky smirk on his face. "What is it to you?"

"Well you're doing that right outside my door," Adam replied. "And it's giving me needs."

"So do something about it," Randy replied.

Adam's eyes narrowed and before Jeff knew what was happening, the Rated R Superstar was grabbing his former tag team partner by the face and kissing him roughly. Not wanting to be left out, Jeff began kissing and sucking on Randy's neck. He heard someone kick the door shut, but he wasn't sure who did it. All he knew was that they were heading towards the bed and he was getting more and more turned on by the moment.

Randy started working on getting Jeff's shirt unbuttoned while Adam captured Jeff's lips with his own. Jeff found Adam's kiss to be a hell of a lot more demanding than Randy's was, but he loved it just the same. All thoughts of boredom were effectively driven out of his mind now. He wasn't even worried about Matt possibly hearing them. Hell, if Matt did hear them, he would just remind his older brother that this was his fault anyway. If Matt had bothered to try to entertain him, this probably wouldn't be happening right now.

"Fucking eager, aren't you Jeffey?" Adam asked. He was kissing Jeff's jaw and running his thumbs over Jeff's nipples, hardening them into little stubs. "You're just begging to get fucked, aren't you?"

Jeff nodded, gasping as he felt Randy massaging his crotch through his jeans. He bucked his hips up uncontrollably, desperate for some skin on skin contact. "Damn it Orton!" he growled.

Randy just laughed. "It sounds like somebody's impatient."

"Well I'm just as impatient as he is," Adam said. He started removing his clothes. "So I say let's skip the foreplay and go straight for the show."

"Well just because you're impatient doesn't mean that I want you to go first," Randy protested.

"There's not going to be a first and second Randall," Adam said with a roll of his eyes.

Randy just looked confused. "Wait…what?"

Jeff sighed. Jesus, he was a natural blonde and even he had gotten what Adam was trying to say. "He wants to go double anal dumbass."

"Oh." Randy's eyes widened a moment later. "Hey! That's not nice Hardy!"

Adam and Jeff just laughed at him. "Don't be such a baby Orton," Adam said. He removed Randy's shirt for him and gestured at Jeff. "Play with him for a second while I go find some lube."

Jeff grinned innocently as he caught the predatory look in Randy's eyes. "Aw, is someone mad I called him a name?"

"You are going to pay Hardy," Randy growled. He pinned Jeff's wrists down above his head and began biting and sucking on the older man's neck as hard as he could, obviously intending to leave marks behind.

Jeff whimpered and squirmed around, enjoying what was happening to him but realizing a future problem that could come from this. "Matt's going to see this and freak out!" he whined.

Randy grinned evilly. "Well that will be your problem, not mine."

Adam returned a second later with the lube. "Okay Randy, stop vampiring his neck. I'm not getting killed by Matt because you got offended by Jeff calling you a name."

"Oh you're no fun," Randy pouted. He got off of Jeff so he could get his jeans off. "I hope you know that Copeland."

"I think Addy's fun," Jeff commented as he quickly stripped the rest of his own clothes off. "He's fun to mess with anyway."

Adam glared at him. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I don't know. I have a listening problem."

Randy laughed at the look on Adam's face. "Poor Addy. He's so put upon."

Now it was his turn to get glared at. "You are going to get it," Adam warned the Legend Killer. "I'm not even joking."

"Get him later," Jeff said. He laid back on the bed and smirked at the duo that was once known as Rated RKO. "Right now, get _me_."

"Oh we're going to get you alright," Adam assured him. He put some lube on his finger and then handed the bottle to Orton. "We're going to fuck you so damn hard that the entire hotel is going to hear you scream."

Jeff wasn't going to debate that. He was too damn horny to do anything but moan as three of Adam's fingers entered him. He relaxed as best he could, knowing that this was not as full as he was going to be tonight. "Oh fuck…shit…"

"Holy fuck head, he's tight," Randy said as he slid his fingers in right alongside Adam's. He started scissoring his fingers, doing his best to stretch Jeff as much as he could. "You sure we're both going to fit in him Adam?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. It's not like he's an innocent virgin or anything. I know he's done this with Jay and Chris."

Jeff groaned. He should have known Chris and his big mouth wouldn't have been able to keep that a secret. "Tell me Matt doesn't know."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Would he have let you out of his sight if he did?"

"Good po--oh!" Jeff jumped as he felt six fingers probing at his prostate. "Shit…fuck…just fuck me already."

"Are you--"

"Stop acting concerned Orton and just do it!" Jeff snapped. He was so damn hard now that he couldn't stand it.

"Fine," Randy said. He and Adam were now wearing cocky smirks on their faces. "You want fucked? You're going to get fucked."

Jeff was pulled up to his feet by Adam and the blonde kissed him as Randy sat down on the bed. Orton grabbed him by the hips and pulled him directly down on his cock, making the both of them groan. "Jesus Christ, how the fuck do you stay so damn tight?" Randy asked.

"Well hey, I'm not a complete slut like SOME of us in this room." Jeff took the time to give a pointed glare at Adam.

"Oh go fuck yourself Jeff," Adam said as he wrapped Jeff's legs around his hips and positioned himself at the younger man's entrance.

"Why? You're going to do it for me."

"Good point." Adam thrusted into Jeff quickly, groaning at the very tight fit. "Oh fuck, no wonder Chris wouldn't shut up about this."

Jeff whimpered and dug his fingers into Randy's thighs. The pain was unbelievable. "Hold on a second," he ordered weakly.

"We are dumbass," Randy replied.

Adam smacked him on the side of the head.

"What?" the Legend Killer whined. "He called me that earlier!"

"Orton, I swear to God if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll--"

"Okay you guys can move," Jeff said. The pain had given way to the pleasure and now he was desperate to get fucked.

Randy and Adam exchanged looks before thrusting at the same time. Jeff threw his head back, his eyes closed and some incomprehensible moans escaping his mouth. Both Adam and Randy were leaving love bites all over his neck that Matt was going to see, but he didn't care about that either. He also had the feeling that he wasn't going to be able to walk right after this for quite awhile, but he didn't care about that either. His sweet spot was getting hit over and over again, and the waves of pleasure that were taking him over were unbelievable.

"Oh shit," Randy groaned. "Feels so damn good…"

Adam wasn't even saying words (at least none that anyone could understand). He just grabbed Jeff's cock and began stroking it in time to the thrusts. Jeff's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he screamed as he came, not giving a shit who heard. He could feel Randy and Adam cumming too, and he let his head drop as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Oh fucking hell," Adam groaned as he and Randy pulled out. Some of their cum came out with them, staining the bed. Both of them collapsed with Jeff, not giving a shit about the stains at the moment.

"That was…well…wow," Randy finally said.

Jeff grinned. He definitely knew who to turn to now whenever he got bored again.


End file.
